The Kids of Snowy River
by Wtiger5
Summary: Set approximately 20 years after the end of Return to Snowy River, Jim and Jessica Craig have six children and a peaceful life on their mountain ranch. One day the past come back and an adventure begins. This is a repost of the original three chapters as FFN has graciously agreed to create a Man From Snowy River category rather than posting it under Misc.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Takes place about 20 years after the end of Return to Snowy River. All familiar characters belong to Disney and the estate of A.B. Banjo Patterson._

"You leave my sister alone!" The shout echoed across the schoolyard. Eighteen year old Adam Craig's head snapped up at the familiar voice. His grey-blue eyes met those of his twin Clancy as they turned in unison; just in time to see a girl land a solid punch to the nose of the classroom bully.

"Not again, Rosie?" He sighed as they hurried to break up the fight before their sister could get herself into any more trouble. He stepped between the two as his brother wrapped his arms around their sister, pinning her fists to her sides.

"Calm down Rosie." Clancy commanded. "You're going to get suspended from school if you get into any more fights."

"He was making fun of Ellen." The girl snapped her dark brown eyes as fierce as her tone. She struggled to break free of her brother's grip.

"She broke my nose!" Her opponent said from the ground, his hands covering his face.

"And you're lucky that your nose is all she broke." Adam said firmly. "The next time you insult my family, I may not be able to pull her off you." He turned back to his siblings. "Let's get home." He said firmly.

Rosemary and Clancy followed him to the wagon, where the three younger children were waiting. Fifteen year old Henry, nicknamed Whip, had already helped Ellen and Harry into the back by the time that the fight had ended and he was sitting on the seat holding the reigns. His sharp blue eyes were focused on the trio as they joined them. Adam caught his eyes as he jerked his head back towards their youngest sister. Ellen was sitting with her hands in her lap and her face hidden by the dark brown curls peeking from under her bonnet.

"Ellen? Are you alright?" The oldest of the Craig clan asked softly. The tiniest of nods was his only reply. Whip surrendered the reigns to his brother before dropping easily into the back. He put his arm around his sister's shoulders and she laid her head against him as the wagon slowly began to jolt over the road leading out of Eureka Creek towards their home.

"What was the fight about Rose?" Clancy asked once they were well out of town.

"I told you. Donavan was making fun of Ellen." Rosemary had her arms crossed over her chest. Defiance radiated from every fiber of her body.

"That's still not a reason to punch him." Adam replied.

"It is when he calls her a good for nothing crip." snapped his sister. "He deserved to get punched a lot harder than that."

"Maybe so but fighting isn't going to solve anything. He's going to keep on irritating you because he knows you'll respond to him. You're lucky the teacher didn't see you because otherwise you'd be suspended right now."

"And I suppose you're going to tell Mum and Dad all about it when we get home." muttered Rosemary.

"No." Adam waited until his sister stared at him. "You are."

"Adam! Why do they have to know?"

"Because, whether he deserved it or not, what you did was wrong. Besides that, they need to know what happened in case Donavan's parents decide to talk to them."

Rosemary slouched back against the hard wooden back of the wagon bench. Her stony silence was enough to let her brothers know that getting the story out of her would be difficult at best.

The mood lightened as they neared home and even Ellen's pale face had a smile on it. The sun was beginning to sink behind the mountains, turning the peaks a vivid gold. They could hear the neighing of the horses as the wagon drew closer to the ranch. The figure of their father was silhouetted against the ridge as he drove the small group of horses towards the holding pen near the house.

"Harry must be coming soon." Whip observed. He stood up in the back of the wagon, holding on to the seat for balance.

"Yeah Dad said he would be coming either at the end of this week or sometime next." Clancy answered. He jumped down to the ground as his twin brought the wagon to a stop. He offered his hand to his sister, who promptly ignored it and easily landed beside him. He shook his head, chuckling a bit as he turned to the trio in the back. Whip and Harry easily vaulted the side of the wagon, but Ellen followed a bit slower. Clancy reached up to help her down but she pushed him away.

"I can do it." She muttered quickly. She landed off balance and stumbled as he put his arm around her. "I'm fine. Just let me be." The young girl limped swiftly into the house.

"What was all that about?" Their mother's voice sounded from behind them.

"She's just upset, that's all." answered Whip with a sideway look at Rosemary.

Jessica recognized the look on her middle son's face and glanced at her oldest daughter. "What did Donavan say this time?" she asked pointedly fixing a stern eye on the girl.

Rosemary flushed under her mother's direct gaze. "He called Ellen a crip. He said she should stay at home where no one could see her."

"And so you punched him again, didn't you?" Jessica raised her eyebrow at her.

"I was defending my sister! Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Yes you're supposed to defend her, but you're not to do it by starting fights. There are better ways to prove a point than fighting. Now go in the house and help me get supper on the table."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Rosemary sighed as she climbed the steps to the porch.

"Yes. Just how much remains to be seen after I speak with your father." She rolled her eyes at the exaggerated sigh. "And spare me the affectations of martyrdom."* Jessica called to her daughter's back

* * *

Jim looked up as his twin sons joined him. "Where you two able to get everything we needed in town?"

"Yes sir." Adam answered. "Did you bring in all the horses that we promised to Harry?"

"Not quite. I'm going to need you boys to help me out tomorrow with the rest of the muster. Is Whip at the house?"

"He was putting up the horses and wagon when we left." Clancy answered. "Is he going to come with us?"

"Whip and Harry both. Only the girls will be going to school tomorrow."

"Rosie won't like that one bit." Adam said with a grin. "She'd rather be riding muster with us than be stuck in a classroom."

"I know. But Ellen can't get to school by herself and I'd rather have one of you older kids keeping an eye on her than Harry."

"Got it." Adam shot a quick glance to his twin behind their father's back. He wondered if things would change once Jim found out about the fight.

* * *

"But Dad, that's not fair! I want to go help with the muster too!"

"I'm sorry but I need someone to help your sister and you're on restriction because of your behavior. That means you don't get to go riding and you forfeit going on the muster."

"You're making me stay because I'm a girl." Rosemary whirled around and stamped up the steps to the room she shared with her sister. The door slammed shut behind her as her parents shared knowing smiles.

"She is aptly named isn't she?" Jessica remarked as her brown eyes twinkled with merriment.

"It seems that I remember a certain young lady who was just as upset when her father didn't allow her to go on a muster either. Of course, he was trying to turn her into a lady." Jim's grin turned into outright laughter at the swat his wife gave him. He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened had either of us actually gone with your father that day?"

"You won't have been bucked off the colt and I wouldn't have ended up on that cliff." She said softly. "And we probably wouldn't be where we are today."

"Dealing with a daughter who is just like her mother and the aunt for which she is named." Jim smirked. "Ouch!" He exclaimed rubbing his arm where his wife had punched it. He glanced over as the door banged open.

"Storm's coming." Whip pushed his straw colored hair out of his eyes. "Air feels bad."

"Better batten down the doors to the barn then." Jim said pushing himself to his feet.

"Already done, Dad." The teen said quietly. "I double checked the latch on the holding pen too."

"Thanks son." He gave his son a quick hug. "You better head to bed. We're leaving at first light."

"Yes sir." Whip lithely mounted the stairs. His steps made no sound as he disappeared into the room he shared with Harry. The twins came through the door a few moments later, bantering back and forth of some inside joke. They gave both of their parents hugs before retiring to their room. Jim stood at the window for several moments watching the wind bending the trees outside.

"I hope Whip is wrong and it doesn't storm tonight. After what's already happened today, a thunderstorm is the last thing that Ellen needs."

Jessica's arms encircled his waist. "If she wakes up we'll deal with it. I'll keep her at home tomorrow if I need too." She was quiet for a long time. "Do you think she'll ever recover from the accident?"

"I don't know. I can only hope so." Jim replied.

 _*a direct quote from Lorraine Bayly's Character of Rosemary Hume in "The Man From Snowy River"_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I was writing this for a friend who has since left FFN. But I got a review the other day so I decided to continue it. Hope you all like it. Snowy River belongs to Disney, FOX and AB Patterson._

Chapter 2

Just after midnight, the storm that Whip has predicted broke over the ranch. Jagged lightening and booming thunder raged over the mountains. Wind whipped the trees into a frenzy of leaves and branches. Inside the house, Ellen tossed and turned restlessly in her bed. Even in slumber, her body sensed the storm and reacted with fear. Her head rolled back and forth across her pillow, her dark curls falling over her face. She whimpered softly as the storm continued to rage. Lightening continued to flash as the gale continued. Thunder exploded overhead, shaking the house and rattling the windows. The strain became too much the young girl to bear as her nightmare overcame her and she cried out in terror.

 _"Easy Millie." Ellen crooned softly. The gentle mare shifted uneasily and the girl turned her back towards home. Suddenly the storm erupted over them and Ellen yelped as her mount went crazy under her. The normally calm horse skittered sideways as the rain poured down. Ellen worked to reassure her with both touch and her voice. For a few moments the animal stilled but as more thunder sounded Millie spooked and broke into a headlong rush. Suddenly the mare lost her footing and tumbled sideways down the hill. Ellen screamed as she was thrown from the saddle but her right foot tangled in the stirrup as they hit the ground and she was trapped under the body of her horse. She gasped at the pain shooting up her leg. She struggled to free herself but was soon panting from exhaustion. As the storm worsened, her fear overcame her and she surrendered to the darkness._

Jessica sleepily forced her eyes open. She listened for a moment then threw back the covers, pulling on her robe as she heard her daughter's crying. She slipped out into the living room to see Ellen curled up in a ball on the end of the couch. "It's ok, sweetie. You're safe in here." she said gently, putting her arm around the child. The little girl melted against her mother as she wept.

"I just keep seeing Millie falling over on me. The thunder and the lightening, it scares me so much."

"I know baby. I know." Jessica rocked her daughter back and forth, laying her cheek on the child's head.

"Mama?" Ellen suddenly spoke in the silence.

"Yes honey?"

"Is Donavan right?"

Jessica looked down at her daughter. "What do you mean? Right about what?"

"About me being an embarrassment."

Her mother snorted. "Not in the least. You are not an embarrassment. You are a beautiful young lady and you deserve to live your life to the fullest. Don't ever let some boy tell you differently."

Ellen sighed. "Mama? Will you tell me about you and Daddy?"

Jessica smiled in the semi-darkness. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Tell me about the time he found you on the cliff."

Her mother smiled again as the familiar story rolled off her tongue.

* * *

Just before dawn, Jim woke and stretched. He blinked quickly as he realized that Jessica's side of the bed was empty. With a sinking feeling he hurriedly dressed and walked into the living room. He shook his head at the side of his wife asleep on the couch and Ellen curled contentedly in her arms. He bent and kissed the top of his wife's head. "Morning, Jessie." He whispered softly.

"Morning." She murmured back, her eyes opening sleepily.

"What time did she get up?"

"Not too long after midnight. The storm woke her up." Jessica shifted the sleeping child so that she could rise without waking her daughter.

"Are you going to keep her home?"

"Yes and I'm making Rosie go to school anyway. She doesn't get a free pass just because her sister isn't feeling well."

"Do you want me to tell her that or are you going to do it?" Jim asked with a smirk.  
"I will. You and the boys need to be headed up the mountain before too much longer." Jessica moved into the kitchen and began to start breakfast. "Go wake the boys and I'll let Ellen sleep as long as she can."

Jim took several quick steps and caught his wife around the waist, spinning her to face him. "I'll wake the boys in a few minutes. Right now I want to properly say good morning to my wife." He captured her mouth with his before she could answer. She closed her eyes as the kiss deepened, making soft moans in the back of her throat. Childish giggles suddenly interrupted their private moment. Jessica opened her eyes to see their two youngest peeking over the edge of the couch. Ellen had her hand over her mouth to hide the offending laughter.

"You're making funny noises Mama." The little girl pronounced.

"Oh I am? Wait till you're older and a boy kisses you. You might do the same thing." Her mother said with a wink.

"No, thank you. I'm never letting a boy kiss me." Ellen replied with a horrified look.

"You let Daddy kiss you. He's a boy." Her mother pointed out with a twinkle in her eyes for her husband.

"He's not a boy! He's Daddy."

Jim snorted in an attempt to hide his own laughter at this. He quickly turned the sound into a cough as Jessica swatted at him. He hurriedly excused himself, heading upstairs to wake his older children as his wife returned to starting breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I know it has been two years since I have updated this story. I'm sorry and the only excuse I have is that I am in grad school. I appreciate the reviews I've gotten in the last few weeks. This chapter introduces some more characters from Return to Snowy River and I'm curious to see if anyone figures out who the villain is at the end of the chapter. I plan to be more regular with this story over the next few months but there's no guarantee. I couldn't find Seb's last name listed anywhere so I just made one up. If anyone knows please tell me so I can fix it.**_

Chapter 3

Forty-five minutes later, the five riders were headed out across the plains. The mountain air was cool and clean in the wake of the night's storm. The ground however was a sloppy mess of mud and water. The twins, feeling as feisty as their mounts, suddenly kicked their horses into a gallop as mud flew from the hooves. Jim laughed as his youngest raced after his brothers. Whip smiled before turning to his father.

"Dad?"

Jim glanced over at his son's suddenly somber tone. "What's wrong, Whip?"

The young man shifted in his saddle. "I'm worried about Ellen. She's keeping to herself too much and she's not making friends with any of the girls in her class."

"Do you think it's the teasing she's been getting?"

"I don't know." The fifteen year old replied. "I do know that she feels very ashamed of her limp and that enough of the kids have teased her that she doesn't trust anyone."

"Isn't Rosie helping her adjust?"

Whip snorted. "Rosie's definition of helping is to beat the tar out of anyone bad mouthing her sister, so the girls are careful not to say anything around her."

Jin sighed softly. "I was afraid of that. And Donavan knows how to make Rosie angry so he torments Ellen because he knows he'll get a rise out of her sister."

"Exactly. It wasn't as bad when Adam and Clancy were in school too but now that they've graduated, things have gotten a lot worse. Rosie doesn't help when she starts throwing punches. It upsets Ellen and that makes her even more of a target. Harry tries to protect her as well but he's only ten. There's only so much he can do."

"And he should be worrying about being a youngster rather than trying to protect his twelve year old sister."

Whooping alerted the two to Adam, Clancy and Harry's return. Jim smiled as his other three boys rode back to their dad.  
"Hey Dad, there's a bunch of the horses just around the next bend. They're up in that little canyon Whip found last summer."

"Good eye Adam."

Rosemary sighed as she led her horse into the stable. The only redeeming aspect of the day was that Donavan hadn't been in school and since Ellen wasn't there either, she had been left alone. She trudged across the yard to the house letting the door slam shut behind her. Suddenly she stopped short, realizing that not only was the house eerily silent but the living room had been completely destroyed.

"Mum? Ellen?" she called quickly fighting the panic that was building. "Mum? Where are you? Ellen?" She turned and raced back toward the barn. "Mama?"

"The bad man took her." Ellen's frightened eyes appeared over the edge of the hay loft. "I think Mama knew him."

"What are you talking about? Who took Mum? Why on earth would she know him?" Fear made the older girl ramble almost hysterically. "What are you doing out here?" she fairly shouted.

"I don't know. She saw him in the window and she shoved me out the back door and told me to hide in here." Ellen wailed. "Why are you mad at me?"

Rosemary closed her eyes to reign in her emotions. "I'm sorry Ellen. I'm not made at you. I'm just scared for Mum." She smiled sadly up at her sister. "Come on. We've got to get to town and get some help."

"Where are we going to go?" the younger girl asked as she struggled down the ladder. "Dad is out on the muster with the boys."

"I know. We're going to head for Uncle Seb's place. If he's not there then we'll go to Mrs. Darcy."

Ellen nodded wordlessly as she helped her sister harness the horses to the wagon. Then the two girls headed for Eureka Creek.

* * *

Seb Jenkins straightened up as the sound of creaking wheels floated through the early evening air. His gaze narrowed as he took in the sight of his best friend's daughters coming down the path without either of their parents. He abandoned the fence rail he was mending and hurried toward the girls.

"Rosie, Ellen what's wrong? Where's your mum and dad?"

"Dad's out on a muster with the boys and some man broke in the house and took Mum." Rosemary jerked the team to a halt. "We came here because we didn't know where else to go."

Seb ran a hand through his white blonde hair. "Alright, first things first. You two are going to Mrs. Darcy's inn while I go find your dad."

"I want to help," Rosemary interjected quickly.

"You can help by getting your sister somewhere safe." Seb fixed his "niece" with a piercing glare. "And don't even think of leaving town until one of us comes for you."

The girl wilted under the direct stare. "Yes sir," she mumbled.

* * *

Several miles away from the homestead and in the opposite direction of the muster, Jessica glared at her captors. "You won't get away with this."

The man laughed without humor. "Oh yes we will. You see your husband made a fool out of me and I've never forgotten it. He ruined my chance at my own ranch and stole you."

"That was twenty years ago. And besides, my father wouldn't have let a hired hand court me in the first place."

"He let you court that bandicoot."

Jessica let out a bitter laugh. "No, actually he didn't. He forced me to choose between him and Jim and I chose Jim. It was only later that he came around."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to make sure he loses everything." The man drew close to her, pulling a strand of hair through his fingers. "And I'm going to enjoy killing him after I make him watch you die."

Jessica jerked away. "Keep your hands off of me you pig."

Malicious laughter was her only answer as the man retreated to the other side of the campfire. "I think I'm going to have fun with this."


End file.
